Henry's First Date
by ajb279
Summary: Henry has a date his first real date and Emma is worried so she sneaks out to spy on him and Killian follows her to keep her form interrupting Henry's night.


**Henry's first date**

Henry had been staying with both his mom's for 3 years back and forth whenever he wished to stay at one house or the other. With a toddler at Regina's house and the sisterly bickering between his mom and his aunt, it didn't surprise Emma that Henry had all but officially moved in with her and Killian. Henry and Killian had a special relationship that differed from his relationship with either of his mothers. They often spent time together on board the Jolly Roger sailing or just talking. If Henry had any questions about growing up or girls Emma knew Hook was the one he went to. She wasn't sure if Regina knew this, however.

That didn't prepare Emma for the announcement he made at the kitchen table last night. Henry was going on his first official date with Violet. Sure they had study dates chaperoned by Killian at the Library (After returning from the underworld and New York Killian had decided he needed a job and since Belle had become a good friend to the pirate despite a rocky (to say the least) beginning Killian had asked Regina if he may take over the daily duties at the library. A harried and ragged looking Regina handed over the keys and told him to knock himself out before she slammed the door in his face. A toddler's cry could be heard moments after causing him to wince and hurry off before the new mom could turn him into a fingerless toad for ringing the doorbell.) and violet had been over for dinner and movie nights here at the Jones' and they had met at Granny's several times during the day but usually there was some sort of chaperone nearby or Granny herself keeping an eagle eye on the boy.

"I don't think you are old enough to go on a date by yourself." Emma stated, ignoring the snort behind before turning a steely eyed glare on her husband. "Why don't you take her to dinner at Granny's? We can all go Killian and I will sit at the counter and you won't even know we are there."

Killian couldn't help himself he snorted again causing his loving wife to send him a threatening glare in his direction. Henry shot him a "Help Me" look. Killian stood up and walked over to where Emma stood. "Look Luv, Henry is 16 almost 17 I do think he is old enough to take the lass to a movie an afterward he will take her to Granny's for a burger where Granny and Ruby will watch before taking her home, where her father will watch him walk the lass to the door chastely kiss her cheek and return to your welcoming bosom." Henry was the one who snorted this time and Emma still unconvinced shook her head, Killian interrupted her before she could speak." Let him go Emma, Luv, He's not a little boy anymore. He will be fine." Killian softened the words with a sweet and loving kiss hoping that it would calm her down and maybe distract her.

"Fine, obviously I am outnumbered here." Emma groaned at Henry's victory whoop and the sneaky hand shake behind her back. Henry raced off to get his cellphone and jacket. Then returned and kissed Emma on the cheek. "Thanks Mom. I gotta go. Grandpa said I could use his truck."

"Wait!" Emma yelled henry paused with his hand on the door. "I don't like the idea of you taking the truck… I will drive you."

"Mom, please." Henry pleaded. His stepfather grabbed the keys to the bug and tossed them to Henry with a wink.

"Take the bug. Violet will appreciate not having to climb into the dirty truck. "Emma reasoned. Henry nodded then leaned in to Killian and whispered." Keep mom busy."

A wicked gleam came into Killian's eyes and he grinned at the boy. "Indeed!" Killian shot Emma a grin with his tongue sticking between his lips. Henry shook his head a light blush covering his cheeks and he walked out the door.

Killian turned to Emma as Henry closed the front door. "Why didn't you want Henry to take the truck?" He asked. Emma looked at him as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Are you kidding me? You know how easy it is to do …. Stuff in the front seat of a pickup there is no separation. They could … You know right there," Emma gestured radically. Killian grinned at her.

"Didn't you tell me henry was conceived in the Bug?" Killian howled with laughter at the expression on Emma's face. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her in to sit on the couch with him.

They settled down to watch Netflix and as soon as Emma realized Killian had fallen asleep she carefully detangled herself from his arms and grabbed her jacket quietly going out the door and walking towards where she knew henry and his date would be – Should be. As she approached town she saw the infamous yellow bug sitting in front of Granny's diner and she carefully went to the back door and stood off to one side looking in on her son and his girlfriend they were sitting together holding hands and laughing at a table in the middle of Granny's.

Ruby approached the table to take their order and turned towards where Emma stood. Emma gasped and quickly ducked behind the wall and turned only to let out a squeal when she found herself looking into a pair of Oceanic blue eyes and a tight lipped smile.

"Swan," Killian began. Emma looked at him and tried to give him an apologetic smile.

"Killian I thought you were asleep I just came to grab a late night snack for us." She lied. Killian's expression didn't change at all indicating she wasn't doing a very good job of lying. "I was just worried about him." Killian's expression softened and the pirate laced his fingers with his wife's and led her out the back door of the diner in the same way she had come in. as they walked away from the diner Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Henry is a smart lad. He's been raised well by both his mothers. He is not going to anything anymore than maybe a little make out session. " Emma raised her head and looked back at the diner. " I didn't get to be there for him not really in those first years. He was 11 years old when he found me. I just worry that it's all ending too fast."

"Oh, Swan, nothing is ending. He's growing up just fine. He still needs his mother both of them. He loves you and he always will. Violet is not going to replace the love he feels for his mother, either of them. You may have missed the first steps and the first word but you get to see him grow up and grow into the fine young man I know he will become" Killian assured her.

"You're right. He loves you too, you know."

"Aye, as do I. I know I will never replace Baelfire and that is the way it should be. I am happy that I can be here for him." Killian stated.

"Have you imagined at all what it will be like when we have children?" The words left Emma's mouth without any warning. And she gasped. Killian stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Have you?" He asked cautiously.

'Well... Yeah. I mean we are married and I had hoped that one day we would have a little pirate of our own... Not that I am rushing or that I would want Henry to feel that he was important. But Yeah, I would like to have more children someday."

"Someday soon?" Killian hedged.

"Well it does take 9 months to cook a baby but ...maybe."

"I think a little pirate or a little princess would be great. But are you sure?" Killian was standing right in front of her and blue eyes full of hope peered down into green eyes full of understanding and love.

"I am sure. We can do this. I want to do this. I want more children. I want our children." Emma said. Killian smiled and lifted her off her feet in bridal style and spun her around overjoyed with the prospect.

"I never thought I would find love after Milah then I met you and I never thought you would love me and you do and I never thought I would have a family after Liam but you gave me a family. You gave me Henry and now we're going to have a baby! "He put her on her feet and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "I love you Emma."

She smiled at the handsome pirate that was her husband. " I never imagined my life would turn out this way that I am the daughter of a fairy tale prince and princess or that I would marry captain Hook but I couldn't be happier with the way my life is right now. I love you too Killian."


End file.
